


Sleeping Beauty

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Injury, Memory Loss, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Summary: Draco and Neville wait for Hermione to wake up. Who knew a bump on the head could lead to so much stress.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July's Roll-A-Drabble in Hermione’s Haven FB group  
> Pairing: Hermione/Draco/Neville  
> Trope: Memory Loss
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43776563185/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/73HWH7cgqKwk5v4nB4dEzL?si=gR9UO6TqRdKfUxIDuKEj_A) Remember Me by Five Finger Death Punch

_“Shh..You’ll wake her....”_   
_“And...I’m her husband...”_   
_“And… I’m her healer. She hit her head two hours ago and is still not awake...”_   
_“She has to be okay…”_   
_“Give it time...”_

Hermione listened to the pair of deep voices floating through her head. She was trying to figure out who they were. The voices were familiar and she seemed drawn toward the softer of the two. The one that had claimed to be her husband. He sounded safe. She did not want to open her eyes until she knew it was safe. Her brain felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool and nothing felt familiar. She was having trouble catching the thoughts that were running through her head. Where was she? What was she doing here? Why were those voices familiar? Who was she?

_“Wake up, love. We need you…”_   
_“She needs to rest and recover. Magic takes time…”_   
_“Darling, please. It has been too long. I promise, you are safe…”_   
_“She will wake when her brain is ready, mate. Let the magic work…”_

Hermione did not want to wake up. She would have to leave this nice warm cloud that she was floating on. But, something was calling to her. Something, no, someone was anchoring to this space. It felt like he needed her and she need him. But, she didn’t have anyone, did she? Why could she not remember who she was? Why did he need her? Why did she feel like she needed home? Who was she?

_“It has been two days. Is she coming back?”_   
_“Keep talking to her. Touch her if you need to…”_   
_“Rosie wants her Mama, What do I tell her?”_   
_“Mama is sleeping. I wish I had a better answer for when she will wake…”_   
_“Love, can you hear me? Pleases come home…”_   
_“Maybe Sleeping Beauty needs a kiss…”_

Hermione felt his lips on her cheek as the voices floated through her head. Memories began to flash through her brain. Rosie was her daughter. She worked in the Ministry of Magic and she had been trying to get a book of a top shelf when she slipped of a stool. He always called her stubborn because she insisted on doing things the Muggle way when she was in a hurry. She was Hermione Granger, but she wasn’t. Who did that voice belong to? Why did that soft voice center her? Why was she laying down when she had work to do?

Neville and Draco turned as they heard her groan. It was the sign they had been waiting for. “Be patient, mate.” Draco placed his hand on Neville’s shoulder. “ She is just starting to show signs of waking up. Let the magic finish it’s work”

“But she has been still for so long,” Neville whispered as he walked towards her bed. “I’m not going to be fine until she opens her eyes.”

“She will open her eyes when she is ready.” Drao paced along the end of her bed as he watched Neville sit on the edge. “This magic takes time. She is strong and stubborn. Hermione will come back when she is ready.”

“When did you become a patient Healer, Draco?” Neville reached for Hermione’s hand. “What happened to the man who rushed into everything before he had all the information?”

“He met and married a very patient redhead.” Draco chuckled as he watched his patient for further signs that she was waking. “My husband may be a prankster, but he has taught me the value of waiting for the things that are most important.”

“I just need her to wake up,” Neville whispered as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I need my wife back. The magic doesn’t work without her.”

“The magic works just fine without her, Nev.” Draco returned to the bed as he continued to watch her for signs of recovery. “Magic needs focus and you have been distracted for the last couple of days.”

“Come back, love,” Neville continued to whisper as he held her hand. “Come back to me.”

Draco watched Neville as he continued to whisper to his wife. He was startled by a whisper in his ear. “Is she awake yet?”

Draco touched the small hoop in his earlobe. “She is showing signs of waking,” he whispered, his fingertips ringling with the magic that allowed hms to communicate with his husband when they were not in the same room. “She should be awake soon and Neville will be able to take her home in the morning.”

“Let him know that his plants have been watered and Rosie is with Harry and Ginny,” Draco’s nerves settled as his husband continued. “Thank you for taking such good care of Neville and Hermione. He is so much better since they got together and she is still one of my best friend.”

“I’ll see you at home. It sounds like sleeping beauty has finally woken up.” Draco let go of the hoop in his ear and turned back towards his patient. “Granger, Nice of you to join us…”


End file.
